Naruto's sweet revenge
by Niko Niko Ni01
Summary: Naruto decided to get his revenge on Sasuke and Sakura for the years of mistreatment and pain they brought him. First, he'll fuck their daughter, then put her mother in her place!


So many years have passed. He accomplished his dreams and became a respected, and loved Hokage. Finally, he had a family of his own, a lovely wife and two children. He should be happy and at peace; however, there was still something bothering him. It was about his "best friend"; Sasuke Uchiha. Although Naruto succeeded and brought him back several years ago, it didn't change the fact Sasuke still betrayed everyone and tried to kill him multiple times. The blond went through so much to win his friendship back, even giving up his arm in their last battle. At first, he didn't do anything about it, but after some years of thinking, he understood how much of an ass hole Sasuke was, and that he basically sacrificed so much for him. But even then, Naruto's troubles weren't over yet; his son, Boruto, started admiring Sasuke. How could he look up to someone like him, and despise his father!? That thought made Naruto angry as he dropped his paperwork on his desk.

Sasuke wasn't the only person he hated right now, there was Sakura, too! She rejected him all his life, to run after a man that didn't care for her and tried to kill her!? It's even worse if you add the fact that she used to beat down the blond every day, in the past.

However, they still can be forgiven when he'll be done getting his revenge. After he does, he'll forgive them and they' be friends again. At first, he had doubts about this revenge, but when he finished planning it, he stopped caring because he knew he'd win anyway! It was the perfect time to start; the Uchiha family will soon know despair.

A knock was heard from the door, Naruto looked up and glanced at it.

"Come in!" He sad softly, but loud enough, so the person outside can hear him. When the door opened, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he stared at his visitor.

"Hokage-sama, I came to give you the Konohamaru-sensei's report of the mission," A young kunoichi said as she adjusted her glasses.

This was Sarada Uchiha; Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. She was also in the same team as Naruto's son.

"Where are your teammates and Konohamaru?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"They went at Ichiraku's, since Konohamaru-sensei had to pay, he stayed there and I volunteered to give the report," Sarada explained as she handed the sheets to the blond hokage.

"I figured you'd do something like that, Sarada-chan," Naruto said with a smile while staring at the genin, "You're without doubt the most responsible in this team, the others act to recklessly, so I must respect you for that." He complimented her as his smile didn't falter?

"I-It's nothing, Hokage-sama. I-I'm just doing my duty," Sarada blushed while looking at the floor, proud and glad to hear her hero compliment her. Seventh has always been the person she admired the most, and was one of the reasons she wanted to become hokage, too.

"Get closer, Sarada-chan," Naruto said; the young Uchiha glanced at him, then nodded and walked closer to the desk as he stood up. "You don't have to be so humble; I'm actually proud to have you as ninja in Konoha," Naruto patted her hair.

Sarada's heart skipped a beat as she felt the warmth of his hand on her head; her hero just acknowledged her! She returned a toothy grin.

"I guess you deserve a little reward." The hokage added as he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "Next time, you'll have another reward."

Sarada widened her eyes and stopped making any movement, surprised and shocked by the gesture she certainly did not expect. The hokage couldn't have done something better that this for her! Did that mean he supported her too, now? That he believed she could be hokage as one of the greatest ninja of the village. And that small kiss, she felt so warm when he did it, a warmth her dad couldn't even give since he was never home! That was reward and she'll have more next time, he said? For some reason, she felt more determination.

When Sarada stepped out of the office, her face was as red as tomato, and her head fuming. She calmed herself after several seconds and giggled before slowly walking towards Ichiraku's.

Naruto sat back in his chair, still smiling. He wondered how would Sasuke and Sakura react when he'll fuck their daughter. Although it was only for revenge, Naruto would take pleasure in doing it, he could see Sarada becoming a beautiful woman when she'll grow up. He saw how she looked at him, full of admiration and respect, so she would be an easy target; however, he was going to go slowly about it until he makes sure Sarada won't feel obliged to have sex with him. He knew this would break her parents' hearts even more. Thus he decided to reward Sarada every time she came back from her missions, of course, since she was with her team, he had to make sure they left first.

"Good job, again, Sarada-chan! I see Konohamaru wrote in his report that you did plenty during that mission!" Naruto congratulated the young Uchiha, "You deserve a reward!"

Sarada gulped, feeling nervous and shy, and walked to him. The blond hokage leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" She bowed with respect before going out.

It continued like this for a few days until Naruto decided it was finally time to take a step further. Sarada was in front of him, in his office, again, and stood there with her arms behind her back. She had a small blush and looked like she was waiting for her reward.

"Come here, Sarada-chan," Naruto said

Sarada was expecting another kiss on the forehead or the cheek; however, the hokage did something else entirely. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her. Sarada gasped in surprise as the blond made her sit on his laps, and face him. Her blush deepened as she screamed in confusion.

"H-Hokage-sama! W-What are you doing?" Sarada yelled; however, she was quickly interrupted by a soft feeling on her lips.

She widened her eyes as she saw the hokage's closed eyes right in front of her. The warm feeling was coming from him kissing her on the lips! Sarada's mind went blank, trying to comprehend the situation and react. Suddenly, she felt something warm and soft coming inside her mouth. She quickly concluded it was the hokage's tongue.

Naruto put a hand behind Sarada's head while his other one was holding her by the waist. His tongue, now inside her, licking every corner of her mouth. He had to admit, Sarada's lips tasted good.

As if waking up, Sarada instinctively put her arms around Naruto's neck and returned the kiss. She knew it was bad because of the age difference and because the hokage was married; however, with his arms wrapped around her, and his kisses, she felt so much love. She never kissed anyone before, and was inexperienced, but did her best anyway.

Their tongues connected and wrapped around each other, played in their mouths. Sarada felt heat escaping her body as she couldn't suppress the feeling of Naruto's tongue. It was big and tasted great, caressing every part of her own tongue, and mouth.

She didn't how much has time, but Naruto finally stopped, and pulled out his tongue, followed by a fillet of saliva. Sarada panted, completely breathless and heated as sweat rolled down her face. She still had a blush while staring at her hokage, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Did you like your reward, Sarada-chan?" He asked while caressing her head and back.

Did she like it? She most certainly did, this was nothing like what she ever felt before.

"Y-Y-Yes!" She stuttered as she wiped the drool off her mouth, "It was great, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto chuckled when he heard her stutter, that reminded him of Hinata, she was so cute.

"I'm happy you liked it, next time it'll be even better."

Sarada nodded before walking out the office. Feeling the heat build up in her body, again, she ran to her home to rest. When she came in, she was greeted by her mother, who was cooking.

"Welcome home, Sarada! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she noticed the redness of her daughter's face.

"Just a bit tired, I'll go in my room."

Sarada closed the door of her room and, for whatever reason, locked it. She walked to the bed and laid on it, before looking at the ceiling. The hokage's lips felt good, but she started feeling ashamed. She should have stopped him when she could, it could end badly for the both of them after all. He was married, as well as being her parents' childhood friend. It was wrong on so many levels.

However, those rewards felt good, great even! Today's one has been the greatest! Thinking about it melted her heart! She loved being praised and congratulated by her hero, him giving her those kissed was the best part, it always warmed her, but today was different. Today, she felt hot while the hokage gave her some of his love, her heartbeat was so loud and strong she thought it was going to blast out of her ribcage.

Now that she thought of that kiss again, she felt her body heat up again as she panted all of a sudden. What was going on with her body? She wondered as she crossed her legs, feeling itchy between them. She grabbed her glasses and put them on the bedside table before covering her eyes with her left arm.

"Hokage-sama..." She whispered

Her right arm instinctively started going down. She lifted up her shirt a bit, then slowly put her hand in her shorts, and finally panties.

"W-What am I doing...? Hokage-sama..." The young Uchiha muttered as her fingers moved to her pussy, caressing it. She winced in surprise and let out a moan while she inserted her fingers inside her. The hokage was all she could think of as her fingers moved inside her pussy, exploring places she didn't know existed. "Hokage-sama..." She moaned again while blushing.

She wanted to stop, knowing how wrong it was of her to do this, but the more she thought about the hokage, the wetter she was. He was handsome, strong, cool and generous! His kisses made her so happy.

Her fingers moved faster as she felt her slippery flesh all around them while the bed started getting wet of her fluids. Suddenly, she felt it, a great pleasure running through her body. Was that an orgasm?

"Hokage-sama!" She exclaimed as she came, her pussy squirting a little

Sarada fell back on her bed, breathless as she pulled out her fingers and looked at them, they sticky, but she smiled. Even thinking of him made her feel great, at first she thought she had a crush on Boruto, but now... It changed, it must have been because he looked like his father, and she had a crush on the hokage since the very start?

She looked at her wet shorts and panties, and thought about changing them later, but decided to rest a bit instead. Her mother couldn't come in anyway, since she locked the door.

The following days went in a similar fashion; the hokage's "rewards" changed completely from small kisses on the cheeks and forehead to hots and sensual kisses on her lips. They all had the same effect on Sarada, nearly making her go crazy. He always kissed different spots on her body, sometimes the mouth, other times the neck or licking her armpits. However, no matter the spot, it always made her horny.

In Naruto's office, he was kissing Sarada on her neck while he gently squeezed her butt. Meanwhile, Sarada was letting out small moans as Naruto's other hand went on her breasts. Although she was still fully dressed, the blond found quickly her sensitive points -her nipples- and caressed them, making her bite her lip to suppress a louder moan.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of showing pleasure, you know, Sarada-chan," Naruto whispered in her right ear before licking, and gently bitting it.

"Hokage-sama..." Sarada breathed, feeling heat coming in her head, "You make me feel so good."

"I'm flattered, but I can make you experience something even better... Do you want to give yourself completely to me, Sarada-chan?" Naruto asked sensually in her ear.

Sarada widened her eyes when those words came out of his mouth. She perfectly knew what he meant; he wanted to have sex with her... make love. She understood everything they did so far was wrong and crossed so many boundaries; moreover, she still a child, a mere gennin. However, all those thoughts were quickly overshadowed as she thought about her hokage. Not only he was going to make her a woman, he'd also give her so much love; his love more precisely. How could she refuse this?

The young Uchiha smiled as she grabbed the zipper of her sleeveless qipao.

"Yes! More than anything, Hokage-sama!" She replied as she unzipped her clothe and opened it. Naruto licked his lip as he saw she didn't wear a bra underneath it, and revealed her small and cute boobs. Sarada blushed at his stare before unzipping her shorts.

"You can keep the stockings and the arm warmers, Sarada-chan," Naruto said as he watched her take off her shorts and throw them on the ground. The Uchiha nodded and took off her pink panties. Naruto stared at her now exposed pussy, it looked tight and pure, just as he imagined Sarada's. "You're really cute like that, Sarada-chan. Lay on my desk,"

Sarada blushed before nodding, and climbed on the hokage's desk. It was time, he was going to make her his, in his office nonetheless. She couldn't help but feel happy that the hokage acknowledged her and gave her love. She laid down on his desk and breathed out, before watching him unzip his pants.

When he finally did so, Sarada widened her eyes as she saw his hard cock pointing towards the ceiling. It was huge! Was it supposed to be that big? Could it even fit inside her?

"Don't worry, Sarada-chan. It'll only her a bit at first, then everything will be great," Naruto reassured her as if he read her thoughts.

"Okay... I trust you, Hokage-sama,"

Naruto grabbed his dick and rubbed on Sarada's pussy, making her bite her lip. Then, Naruto thrust forward in one go, and hit the back of the young Uchiha's pussy. The girl moaned as blood squirted out of her while some tears rolled down her face.

"_Hokage-sama is inside me!_" She thought in pleasure

Naruto smirked while his younger partner bled, her pussy was tight, and her flesh was compressing his hard cock. He also noticed that even though his dick was hitting her womb, it wasn't fully inside yet. However, it didn't matter; it was still enough to give him pleasure. He slowly started to move, trying to be gentle before leaning forward on Sarada and licking her nipples.

"Hokage-sama! It's sensitive here!" She yelped in surprise as the hokage licked her breast, then gently bit a nipple.

"You'll love your time with me today, Sarada-chan," Naruto replied as he stopped licking her nipples, "Besides, we're pretty close now, so you can call me, Naruto-kun," Naruto winked at her.

Sarada widened her eyes as heat went up her head. Could she really call him that? It was so intimate, and he still remained her leader; on the other hand, they were having sex right now. Besides, she couldn't deny she liked very much.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun..." She muttered shyly as Naruto moved his hips again.

It was time to stop to stop playing around, he thought as he slammed his cock all the way inside Sarada's womb, feeling his meat hit and spread her insides with each thrust. The girl's moan was undoubtedly the loudest that ever escaped her mouth. Naruto put his hands on his desk, on each of Sarada's sides ah fucked her nearly as hard as he did with his wife. He felt joy at hearing her moan and scream his name, it was even better since she called him "_Naruto-kun_" now! Surprisingly, the young girl overcame the pain she felt and locked her legs around his waist, then grabbed both his arms. He smirked when he saw her behavior and her smile, beaming of pleasure.

"You're so tight; I'm cumming Sarada-chan!" Naruto said as he stopped moving, shooting his semen inside the young girl.

Sarada moaned as she felt his warm cum fill her womb. She could only pant while Naruto pulled out his cock in satisfaction. The Uchiha smiled as she felt cum dripping from her pussy.

"I love you…" She muttered while blushing.

Naruto kissed her on the cheek before pulling his pants up. "After a few times, your pussy will be so stretched it'd fit my cock perfectly, Sarada-chan,"

Sakura broke the eggs she had in hand in the frying pan while humming. She was dressed in her usual clothes; a red sleeveless qipao top that exposed her navel, the back of which carried the Uchiha clan crest and falls to her knees. She also wore light-coloured pants and high heels. She also wore a pink apron. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Come in?" Sakura said as she let him enter. "You can have a seat; I'm cooking some eggs and meat," She added as she went back to the kitchen.

"Why should I have a reason to come and see one of my best friends? I just wanted to see how you were doing," Naruto answered while slowly walking behind her.

Before Sakura could say anything else, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, she jerked in surprise.

"Naruto, could you not… hug me like this? It's embarrassing," She muttered coldly.

However, the blonde ninja ignored her, then breathed in her ear. His right hand moved upwards, caressing her face. He brought his face closer and started kissing and sucking her neck.

"What are you doing? Stop. Have you lost your mind?" She asked weakly, shocked.

"You have a soft skin, Sakura-chan. I love kissing and licking it," Naruto whispered in her ear while his hands moved to her butt and breasts. "Your boobs have gotten bigger over the years, but their size still isn't as good as Ino's or Hinata's, far from it. Although you always had the greatest ass!" He added as he grabbed her right boob and buttcheek, then groped them.

Sakura finally snapped out of it as her eyes turned dark with anger. "Stop it, you damn pervert!" She screamed before turning around and trying to punch him; however, he easily dodged it and threw her on the ground. He ripped her apron off her, than sat atop her body. "What are you doing?!"

"You don't get it yet? You and Sasuke have been a pain in my ass for years, now it's time I get back at you. To think I'll have finally your body now... " He answered before grabbing Sakura's hands and holding them above her head.

"What? You're resentful? Stop, Naruto! Sarada is in her room! If you go any further, I'll never forgive you!"

"Like I care," Naruto replied as he stared at her navel. "I always thought your clothes were hot, Sakura-chan," He said before licking her belly. Sakura struggled in vain as she felt his warm tongue on her body. "I'll fuck and beat you until you bleed, Sakura-chan!" He added before unbuttoning her qipao, using one hand. The hokage licked his lips as he pulled up Sakura's bra.

"Please… don't!" Sakura felt tears around her eyes while a chakra arm came out of Naruto's back and held her hands.

"That way, I can use both of my hands," The blonde said before groping and squeezing the pink head's boobs. Sakura bit her lips while Naruto started licking her nipples. The knucklehead ninja smirked, then sucked her nipples and bit them times to times. Sakura couldn't hold it any longer and let out a moan of pleasure. "Looks like your breasts are sensitive… For how long hadn't you been fucked?"

"No! Just stop it! I get no pleasure from this… asshole!" She screamed at him in anger.

"You're still screaming at me… Did you forget I was your leader? Did you also forget I'd fuck and beat you? I want you to feel pain, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered grimly before looking at the kitchen. "I think the eggs should be done by now, shouldn't they?" He asked as a chakra arm came out of this back again.

Sakura widened her eyes in understanding while the arm grabbed the frying pan's handle and brought it closer. Before she could say anything, Naruto returned it, making the very hot eggs on her stomach. She screamed in pain, and struggled to get free from this burning pain as she felt her skin getting burned by the heat.

"It's burning! Raaaagh!" She screamed with tears rolling down her face, trying to get it off, but it was in vain since Naruto held her on the floor. After a minute, her screams stopped, but she still felt a great heat and pain. A minute later, they finally got a bit colder.

"Those screams were great, Sakura-chan. It got me hard," Naruto smirked before looking down on the food. He picked them up, making the woman flinch in pain. The skin beneath was dark red, but Naruto didn't care. He could heal her anytime anyway. He quickly ate the eggs like it was nothing. "They're good; it looks like you've gotten better at cooking,"

"You… damn…" Sakura started, still panting.

"Talking like this to me will get punished, even more so than usual at least," Naruto replied as he pinched Sakura's burned skin. She screamed again while Naruto unzipped his pants. While the Uchiha's mouth was open, he thrusted his cock to the back of her throat.

He pulled her hair, then moved his hips, his penis going as deep in her throat as it could. After a few minutes of thrusting, he came, filling Sakura's mouth with his semen. However, he didn't pull out yet, making sure she'd swallow everything. The woman Uchiha coughed when her mouth was finally free.

"How did my cock taste?"

"I will… kill you, Naruto…" She muttered in hate before successfully kicking him in the back. Naruto grunted as he felt a crack in his spine.

"That's enough! It's time I teach you a lesson!" Naruto shouted in anger as more chakra arms appeared and grabbed her. He tore her pants off, then took her to the bathroom. When he entered, he noticed the bathtub was filled with water. "It's full,"

"It was Sarada's bath; I told you she's here! Stop this!"

"Good, then I hope she pissed in it!" Naruto replied as he threw Sakura on the ground, on all four in front of the tub. He grabbed her head and started pushing it towards the water. The pink haired kunoichi resisted; however, Naruto had enough and pushed hard enough to hit her face on the border, breaking her nose and making it bleed. She yelled in pain as Naruto took advantage of that to plunge her head in the water. "I'll fill your holes now, Sakura-chan! Let's start with your tight asshole!" He said while Sakura struggled to get her head out of the water as Naruto pushed his cock into her butthole.

He moved his hips and spanked her to teach her place; every thirty seconds, he pulled her head out of the water. She was panting and breathing loudly to take as much oxygen as she could while blood from her nose flowed down to her mouth. Finally, Naruto filled her ass with his cum.

"Wait… stop…" Sakura said breathlessly as Naruto inserted his dick in her pussy. "Not here! Please!"

"Then call me 'Master' and I may stop this now,"

"Ok… Ok… Stop it please, Master," Sakura cried in desperation.

"Then let's go back to fucking," Naruto replied as his cock hit Sakura's womb. She let out a moan of pleasure while Naruto plunged her head in the water.

Unlike the other times, Naruto kept her head in the water until he came and filled her womb with his seed. When he let go of her hair, her head stayed in the water, having stopped moving a few seconds ago. He sighed then pulled her by the hair and let her fall on the floor.

Of course, he healed her, but he still wasn't done. He'd humiliate her and make her a sex slave devoted to her master. He fucked her in every hole, beat her teeth out several times. Fucked Sarada in front of her, then made the young Uchiha girl wear a strapon and fuck her mother in the ass. The pink haired mother was even gang banged, then peed on by an army of clones who played with her body as they pleased. She didn't know how long it lasted, but she was losing it. She felt like after all this time; she started liking it. Loving her master while he used her body as a toy.

Naruto got the last part of his revenge when Sasuke came home and saw his wife and daughter sucking the cock of the hokage. What a sight!


End file.
